Fairies and Monsters
by ChibiLover123
Summary: When the Digital World reaches out through the Archive, it's up to eight young mages to harness this new magic to protect both worlds from the darkness. Gajeel/OC/Levy Natsu/OC/Lucy Erza/OC/Jellal Laxus/OC Lisanna/OC/OC YES, THERE ARE THREE-WAY RELATIONSHIPS! IF THIS BOTHERS YOU, PLEASE REFRAIN FROM TRYING TO GUILT-TRIP ME!
1. Chapter 1

_**The OC's for this story are also used in my Rise of the Guardians/Digimon Adventure crossover 'Digimon Adventures and Guardian Belief', the first chapter of which are bios for all of them. I hope you enjoy this one just as much.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**ChibiLover123**_

* * *

><p>Fiore; a country of limitless magic, of guilds and comrades, and of Fairy Tail.<p>

There are hundreds of stories chronicling their adventures, of their great feats and unshakable loyalty…

_But this is not one of them_.

For hidden in this world, the magic known as Archive has given birth to a force more powerful than any Fiore has ever seen.

As darkness rises from this new world, it is up to a chosen few to harness this magic and save both worlds from utter destruction.

_For now, it is up to fairies and monsters_.

* * *

><p>The sky was beautifully clear that day, the grass soft and spring-bright beneath bare feet as trees stretched out their thick branches to make a canopy of shading leaves overhead.<p>

All in all, a wonderful day for lazing about and enjoying time with friends.

Sprawled out on her back, Casey basked in the noontime sun, the dark red of her hair curling like flowers amidst the green as half-lidded gold eyes took in the blue sea overhead.

Laughter burst up from her right, where Faye was running in mad twists to keep from being tagged, all the tie-dye colors of her hair flashing at every turn.

Ally giggled as she gave chase, blonde hair flashing in the sunlight as she skidded and flailed to keep her balance, big green eyes bright with joy.

Sitting in the shade of a large oak, Kim raised her own dark blue gaze from the sketchpad on her lap, expression blank as a black braid slid over one shoulder.

"Be careful!" Ma warned, brown eyes warm despite the concern on her face as a stray breeze played with her chocolate-brown hair.

"Gravity Change!"

Turning the game on it's head, Faye lifted her up, light as a feather, by the hips, spinning so Ally shrieked with laughter.

Looking up from the Archive screens before her, Bee blinked the shadows of code from her big purple eyes, half-hidden by dark hair.

Stumbling once she was back on her own two feet, Ally fisted the fabric of her white shirt, knees trembling with the effort to stay upright as she tried to breathe through her laughter.

Ma shook her head, fond and a bit exasperated, as Faye gave a familiar perverted grin.

"Nice panties, Al." The multi-colored teenager teased, laughing outright when Ally squeaked, pulled down the emerald ruffles of her skirt to once again hide her lacy undergarments.

"_Faye_!"

"Eyes up, Faye." Casey ordered, lazily rolling onto her hands and knees to stand. "No time to get that distracted."

"_Aw_…"

"What have you got, Bee?" She wondered, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

With a practiced flick of her wrists, Bee flipped all the screens for the others to crowd around, text scrolling lazily.

"A-All the i-incident reports, w-witness statements, p-police notes…"

"Approximately thirty suspects." Kim noted, taking in the words with the efficiency one usually gained from Gale-Force Reading Glasses. "One mage. Practices Earth Magic."

"They seem to be focusing on theft." Ma pointed out, a frown tugging at her mouth. "Magic shops, antique stores…"

"Any common threads?" Casey wondered, mind whirring as she formulated and disposed of tactics at breakneck speeds.

"N-Nothing…" Bee admitted, eyes downcast.

"Wait a minute…" Faye piped up, inching closer to the screens. "All of them use Archive magic to keep track of records."

A jolt raced down Casey's spine at that, and Kim sent her a quiet look.

Shaking the reaction off, her expression hardened into a battle-ready mask.

"Location?"

"I-It's been n-narrowed down t-to the n-n-northern outskirts o-of Magnolia…" Bee informed them, bringing up a map where said area was highlighted.

"Alright, upload now." Casey ordered, every inch a general before her troops. "We'll split into two groups to search. Kim, Bee, you two are with me. Ma, you've got Faye and Ally. If anyone finds their headquarters, try not to make direct contact and send a signal. Clear?"

"Clear." The group echoed as the map finished uploading.

Blinking the shadows of it from her vision, Casey motioned for her sub-group to follow, far too used to the feeling to be bothered by it now.

"We'll come around from the east, so you guys take the west. Meet up in the middle if no one finds anything."

All of them nodded, splitting off to circle the city and go about their searches.

Following Kim and Casey through the underbrush, Bee closed most of her Archive screens, pausing for a moment when one refused to go.

Code raced across in a blur, her eyes flickering to catch each symbol, brow furrowing as a strange pattern formed…

"Focus." Kim warned, dark blue eyes cutting towards the distracted brunette before returning to a thorough scan of the forest.

Flushing, Bee hastily minimizing the screen to her peripheral.

"Whatever you're looking at can wait until after the bust." Casey assured, sending back a smile. "Wouldn't want one of those bastards to get a lucky shot in, right?"

Bee nodded, mute, as her gaze shifted down.

_Still, it was strange…_

_**The Archive had never done such a thing before**_.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey had known it was too much to hope for a quiet discovery of the thugs' base.

The ground shook at the sudden shifts in gravity, Faye blurring over the uneven surface before suddenly regaining double the downward force to smash a man's face into the dirt.

Ma whirled around two men closing in on her, hands glowing with magic seconds before twin palm-thrusts sent both attackers flying.

"Fairy Magic: Fairy Ray!"

The fine golden dust started to glow, shooting after the panicking men that had tried to corner Ally against one of the nearby trees.

"A-Archive Magic: Force Shield!"

Massive golden screens pulled together around Bee in a half-dome, deflecting punches and kicks.

A chain wrapped around one man's throat, yanking him back and into a wide arc that smacked down his fellows before releasing.

Kim spared them a glare before returning to her other opponents, seals forming to release more hooked chains.

"Fire Magic: Fire Bullet!"

"Earth Magic: Iron Rock Wall!"

The spells exploded against each other, debris obscuring every line of sight as Casey leapt in after her opponent.

"Fire Magic: Prominence Whip!"

With a crackle and the crack of a whip, the dust was blown away from the force of impact, revealing exactly what had happened.

The poor idiot twitched in his new crater, completely unresponsive, and Casey dusted her hands off, giving him one last glare.

"_Dumbass_."

Turning away as the last thug had his teeth punched in, she smiled, disheveled from the relatively short battle.

"Is that everybody?"

"Yup." Ma replied, lifting up the most semi-conscious of the men as Faye pinned the rest with roughly five times the normal gravity.

"Would you prefer the honor?" Kim wondered, eyeing him as if to determine the most painful ways to make him talk without getting blood on her clothes.

Casey took in his trembling form silently, eyes almost molten as her hands curled into fists, and Ma sent a concerned look.

"Maybe you should let Kim take this one?"

Blinking away her dark thoughts, the redhead smiled sheepishly, fingers interlocking behind her neck.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She conceded, gaze sweeping over the three younger girls Faye was enthusiastically tutoring on the best way to securely hogtie a man. "Wouldn't want to get carried away."

Kim cut a glance her way, all silent understanding, before returning her attention to the almost sobbing thug in Ma's grip.

"You should be relieved." The black-haired teenager noted, monotone. "I will at least make this quick."

Miniscule seals formed over her fingertips, the steel hooks of her Chain Magic peeking through-

A great rumble made the sky quake overhead, steely clouds rolling in like ocean waves, darkening the world into twilight as they swirled and sparked.

Bee squeaked at the sudden shift, shrinking into herself, and Faye straightened up, silver eyes wide.

"_Whoa_…"

"What's going on?" Ally fretted, clutching the fabric of her brown leather vest and soft shirt over her racing heart as she looked to Casey, Kim and Ma.

Bringing the forgotten screen to full size as it buzzed, violet eyes widened at the almost frantic pace of the code as it raced past, the lines almost seeming to shift around each other-

The sky split open with a thunder-crack, a great swirling maw, and the reverberation of it sent the girls sprawling.

Dazed by the unexpected blow, Casey groaned as she levered herself upright, blinking as lights overhead blurred across her vision.

_Orange, blue, red, purple, green, silver, gold, pink_…

Shaking dirt and grass from her hair, Ma rolled onto one side, a glance ensuring the thug was fully unconscious now before standing.

"What…?"

Sitting up, Bee took a deep breath to focus her fogging thoughts, gaze focusing on the Archive screen that still refused to leave.

_The code_…

"Th-That's not…" She breathed, sitting up and touching the edges with trembling fingers. "I-It can't…"

Kim jerked back as the lights flared, star-bright, spinning around each other in an ever-constricting circle.

Ally made no move to rise further than her knees, eyes wide, as the lights grew bigger and brighter and-

"Get down!" Faye shouted, magic flaring to shove the group down as the falling comets of light hit atmosphere and smashed into the ground in bone-rumbling explosions of dirt and uprooted grass.

Coughing to clear her shell-shocked lungs, Casey shot upright, loose clumps of dirt falling off her shoulders as she tried to fan the dust away for some clear air.

"Holy fuck…"

A soft orange glow seeped up from the ground at her feet, catching her attention like siren's song.

Something deep in her heart was unfurling at the sight, like a flower slowly blooming at the sun's touch, and she reached forward…

Fire swarmed through Casey's veins as her fingertips brushed metal, surprisingly pleasant, and she jerked the object close to her hammering heart with a gasp.

The device was moonlight-pale, a dark screen taking up most of the face and framed by faint blue lines that surrounded two buttons only a few shades darker, a small antennae pressing against her clenched fingers.

It was like her soul was opened, not raw but _empty_, so very empty, magic bubbling up under skin and crying out for _something_-

Hazy eyes turned to see that the feeling was not exclusive to just her; Ma was trembling, both hands clasped around her own device, and Kim stared down at the blank screen, pupils dilated and breathing a touch heavy.

The others were not much better, as if something had reached inside and opened something unknown…

It was Bee, surprisingly, that found her voice.

"I-It was the Archive."

All attention turned to her, meeting wide purple eyes.

"Wh-Whatever these a-are…_They're from the Archive_."

The words echoed in Casey's mind, eliciting an old ache she could not remember ever feeling before.

_They're from the Archive_…

The open place inside her practically sang, as if sensing something, and Casey looked up with the others to realize neither the storm or that gaping hole had dissipated.

"_Shit_."

Columns of light hit the upturned earth in a soundless explosion of color, a rainbow of harmless warmth over skin as every stray end connected, electricity under her skin and the vague sense of another heartbeat in her ears…

Vision swimming back into focus, Casey blinked up at a pair of red eyes and a toothy grin, nonplussed.

"Hi! I'm Koromon, and we're partners!"

A beat of silence followed as she stared at the strange little creature, then stared at the suddenly-absolutely-normal sky, then back again.

"…_Fuck_."


	3. Chapter 3

All of Magnolia was in an uproar, panicking over the storm and the strong magic that had struck ground just beyond their borders.

Was it just an anomaly of the weather?

Was it Fairy Tail, letting a brawl get out of hand?

Or was it a dangerous mage instead, a dark guild threatening war?

Looking out over the northern forest from his second-story office window, Makarov watched the clouds suddenly dissipate back into clear blue sky, frowning in thought.

It was like the Anima, a spell that had breached the veil between Earthland and Edolas twice before to his knowledge, but swifter and seemingly benign.

Besides the light show, no damage had been wrought or threats revealed, and now everything seemed completely normal again.

"Is everything alright, master?" Mirajane worried, her gaze running over the sky in a wary arc. "Do you know what that was?"

"Unfortunately, I do not." He admitted, arms cross as he took in the heavy scent of magic still in the air. "This is unlike anything I have ever witnessed before."

That alone was disconcerting; Fairy Tail's guild master had been around for many years, and was at least familiar with most forms of magic available to mages.

For him to not even have an inkling…

"Gather up anyone who's available." Makarov decided, turning back to his desk with a thoughtful furrow to his brow. "Natsu and Gajeel are still hanging around, and we'll need their noses to track down whatever or whoever did this."

"Yes, master." Mirajane replied, already going through possible candidates. "I'll bring them up right away."

As the young S-class mage exited, rushing to inform the older Dragon Slayers and anyone else not currently on business, the diminutive guild master sent another glance out towards the forest.

_Could it be…?_

* * *

><p>"Okay, let me get this straight…" Casey voiced, rubbing the bridge of her nose as if fighting back a headache. "So you guys are…Digimon? And you come from a place called the Digital World?"<p>

"Yup!" Koromon replied, giving that same toothy grin from her lap.

"Where is the Digital World?" Ma questioned, cradling Yokomon in her arms.

"The Digital World is in what you call the Archive." Motimon informed them, finally looking up from his intense comparison of his hand with Bee's. "The Digivices brought us here because you're our Bonded."

"Yeah, you're our partners!" Bukamon agreed, flying circles around Faye's head.

"Bonded?" Kim noted, dark blue eyes narrowing.

"It means we're connected now, two halves of the same whole." Tsunomon explained, calm. "The Digivices opened us to each other, so now you are my Warrior and I am your Digimon."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Faye cut in, holding Bukamon's mouth closed with both hands now that she had caught hold of the slippery Digimon. "So you're inside my head?"

Shaking and pulling his head free, Bukamon rubbed his snout with a playful glare.

"Course not!" He replied, pouting. "Our souls and magic are linked, but I'm not a mind-reader!"

"So how do you know we're connected?" Ally wondered, hugging Tanemon close as she played with the leaves sprouting from the Digimon's head.

"We just feel you." The sprout-like Digimon explained, humming contently. "Like being connected by a string from the inside."

"Wh-Why are w-we linked?" Bee pondered, voice soft as thoughts pulled her mind away from the present. "D-Did you ch-chose us? H-How? W-Was it th-the Digivices? A-Are they s-some sort o-of beacon?"

"Even we don't know everything." Motimon admitted. "All I know is that you're part of me now, and I'm part of you. There was no choosing or finding, just knowing."

"But why us?" Casey demanded, frowning. "Aren't there people in the Digital World for you guys to…Bond with?"

"Sure there are." Koromon assured, the ribbons on his head twitching like ears. "But we never felt the urge to Bond with any of them. Just you."

There was a brief spark of content, a warm little flash, and the red-haired teenager fell silent.

"If the Magic Council discovers this, we will likely be held for research." Kim noted, careful fingers petting down orange fur as Tsunomon shifted anxiously. "Removal of our Digimon is a high probability."

"What?" Ally squeaked, curling protectively over Tanemon. "Why?"

"We're not exactly part of any guild…" Ma admitted, running gentle fingertips over the petals blooming atop Yokomon's head. "The Council wouldn't want something like this out of their control, would they?"

"It doesn't matter!" Koromon insisted, bristling. "We're Bonded, and that's that! If anyone tries to take me away, I'll make 'em sorry!"

"But they're right." Casey cut in, quieting the group's nervous whispers. "We're on the edge of the law as it is. Without a guild, we're about two steps away from being dark mages and arrested. They wouldn't take that chance."

The others fell silent, unable to argue the point despite knowing they were far from being evil.

"S-So wh-wh-what d-do w-we d-do?" Bee whispered, hugging Motimon closer.

Frowning in thought, the redhead shared a look with Kim and Ma, a silent conversation passing between the trio.

"It seems there are only two options." The stoic girl finally stated, turning cool blue eyes on her companions as Tsunomon shuffled closer, fur puffing. "We either join a legal guild willing to protect us from the council's likely machinations, or we fall further off the grid to ensure no one ever discovers our secret."

A heavy silence followed her words as the other girls realized there was not much of a choice, since no legal guild they knew of would go against the council for a group of girls they had never met before.

Sighing gustily, Faye ran fingers through her messy hair, silver eyes locking on Bukamon's before she forcibly perked up.

"Well then, who wants lunch?"

Grinning toothily at the confused, unimpressed looks thrown her way, the eldest girl settled back easily, Bukamon flopped on her shoulder in breathless laughter.

"What?" She whined theatrically, holding her belly with both hands. "I have the rumblies! That only ham can satisfy!"

A chain smacked the multi-colored teen square in the forehead, knocking her back with a yelp.

Kim barely batted an eye as the magical weapon retreated into the glowing circle on her palm, stony as ever.

"_Baka_."

"We don't have to decide now." Ma soothed, tension leaking from her shoulders as a soft fragrance wafted up from the flower on Yokomon's head. "Let's find a place to sleep tonight, and discuss this more reasonably tomorrow?"

"I-I'll n-need s-some t-t-time t-to st-study th-the A-Archive…" Bee agreed, gaze flicking up for a moment before returning to Motimon's hands resting in her own.

"And I _am_ kinda hungry…" Ally added shyly, smiling as Tanemon perked up at the idea of food.

Softening as her thoughts turned away from their likely future, Casey shrugged.

"Guess we can stop by a restaurant once we pick up the munchkins."

A chorus of agreements rose from the girls and their Digimon, eager to fill their stomachs after such a long day.

Casey paused as she started to stand, hair prickling across her arms as a low buzzing drone caught her notice.

Koromon bristled in her arms, practically vibrating with tension, and everyone went silent as their own partners did the same.

"Yokomon?" Ma whispered, a sense of uneasiness falling over her heart.

"What's going on? Bukamon?"

The buzz grew louder and louder, _closer_, and it sent a prickle of dread into each of them.

_What was that?_

Motimon jerked upright, dark eyes wide in sudden terror.

"It's Kuwagamon! RUN!"

There was no need to ask from what, since a massive red form crashed through the trees a moment later with such an earth-shaking roar that Casey, being the closest, actually felt her ears pop.

"_GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL_!" Koromon roared back, leaping straight at the towering red beetle without a moment's hesitation. "BUBBLE BLOW!"

The pink little spheres spattered on the larger Digimon's exoskeleton with a hiss, like acid searing into metal, and Kuwagamon reared back with a screech, the scissor-like pincers protruding from his mouth smacking Koromon out of the air as he flailed.

Pain crackled through her chest, aching as if the blow had been to her own flesh, and Casey lunged forward to catch the small Digimon before he hit ground.

Tucking herself in to roll underneath another swipe from those elongated mandibles, the redhead skidded on the upturned soil to find her footing, Koromon tucked close to her chest.

Taking advantage of this distraction, Kim rose to her feet in one fluid motion, Tsunomon tucked under one arm as the other yanked a startled Ally up as Casey dodged another, purposeful swing.

"GO!"

Kuwagamon roared as his prey fled into the trees, a signal, before tearing after them without heed of the thick trunks and tangled undergrowth in his way.

Weaving through the forest, Ma chanced a look over her shoulder to check if everyone was keeping up-

"LOOK OUT!"

The brunette yelped as gravity suddenly increased around her, landing on her knees and avoiding the thick tail that swung through the air right where her neck would have been.

Instinct took over, magic glowing in her palm as gravity snapped back to normal.

The snake-man jerked back as her palm struck his chest dead-on, the burst of magic that followed sending him flying back in a tangle of arms and tail on the grass.

Pulling back as her assailant rose with a fang-baring hiss, Ma almost stumbled as Yokomon leapt from her arms with a battle-cry.

"Bubble Blow!"

Eyes forced shut from the spray of acidic bubbles, the snake humanoid lashed out with claw-tipped hands, just barely missing the pink plant-like Digimon with his wild swings.

"Yokomon!"

Chains wrapped around the reptilian man's torso, pinning those flailing limbs, and tossed him back as the brunette leapt forward to catch her partner.

Bukamon and Tsunomon pressed the advantage as their partners stayed by Ma's side, fiercely protective.

"_Bubble Blow_!"

Flinching back as the double-spray of bubbles exploded against his face once more, the snake-man swung his tail in a heavy arc, smacking both diminutive Digimon away with bark-cracking force.

Kim paused, sucking in an audible breath, as Faye flinched, jaw tensing at the phantom pain that shot through her.

"Bukamon!"

Casey swore as the trees just behind her exploded in a spray of sharp splinters, skidding on the soft dirt to spin around and raise one hand, a seal flaring to life.

"Fire Magic: Fire Bullet!"

The magical flame struck Kuwagamon head-on and dissipated like smoke, failing to so much as slow the massive beetle Digimon down.

Practically crushing Koromon to her chest, the redhead leapt sideways to avoid the long mandibles that swung down at them, digging deep trenches into the grass.

"A-Archive Magic: F-Force Shield!"

Bee cried out as Kuwagamon's next blow shattered the magical screens, knees giving out as Motimon squeaked, clinging to her heavy purple sweater with both hands.

"Got ya!" Faye called, leaping forward to catch the smaller girl before she fully hit the ground.

Falling back into a familiar defensive position, the six young mages stood almost back-to-back, completely out of options.

The Digimon bristled, growling at these threats to their new Bonded, gazes flicking between the snake-like Warrior on one side and the hulking beetle Digimon on the other.

_All their attacks did was delay the inevitable_.

_**Koromon decided that wasn't good enough**_.

Casey jerked back at the force of his jump, gold eyes widening in sharp realization as the other Digimon followed Koromon's lead.

"Yokomon, no!"

"M-M-Motimon!"

"Tsunomon!"

"Bukamon! Dude, get back here!"

"No, Tanemon!"

"Damn it! _KOROMON_!"

The whole world seemed to slow down at that moment, as if waiting on baited breath, and the six little bodies burst into light, like exploding stars.

"Koromon, Digivolve to…**Agumon**!"

"Yokomon, Digivolve to…**Biyomon**!"

"Motimon, Digivolve to…**Tentomon**!"

"Tsunomon, Digivolve to…**Gabumon**!"

"Bukamon, Digivolve to…**Gomamon**!"

"Tanemon, Digivolve to…**Palmon**!"

_And just like that, the tide of battle shifted_.

"Pepper Breath!"

Kuwagamon screeched as the flames struck his exoskeleton, taking a step back as Gabumon and Biyomon joined the charge.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

As they drove the beetle Digimon back with pained roars, the other three Digimon converged on their own target.

"Poison Ivy!"

Wrapping around one of the snake-man's arms, Palmon tugged him off-balance and made an opening for Gomamon to leap in, digging his teeth and claws into the opposite shoulder.

"Super Shocker!"

A flicker of movement caught Ally's eye then, but she was immediately distracted when Palmon _threw_ the reptilian Warrior towards his Digimon partner, Gomamon falling and twisting through the air to land on his feet with the others as they came together for one last assault.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Super Shocker!"

The pair shrieked as their hides cracked and shattered under the strain, falling apart before their eyes into stardust and drifting away on a soft breeze, as if neither Soul or Digimon had ever been.

"Whoa…" Faye breathed, grey eyes wide.

"What the hell was that?!"

Casey felt her heart drop at the sight of other mages in the fresh-made clearing, guild marks stark against exposed skin.

_So much for not letting anyone figure out our secret_.

There was only one thing she could think to say.

"_**Fuck**_."


End file.
